csofandomcom-20200223-history
TDI Kriss Super Vector
TDI Kriss Super Vector (Wikipedia) is a cash point submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview TDI Vector or Kriss Super V is an American submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP. It boasts excellent accuracy even in continuous fire, making it reliable in various situation. Silencer can be attached for silent operation. Kriss Super V can be upgraded to Dual Kriss through a limited time event called as 'Kriss Super V Upgrade Event'. Advantages *Cheap price ($1700) *Attachable silencer *High damage for a submachine gun *Low recoil *Light weight Disadvantages *Share the same ammunition with .45 caliber pistols *Low damage when silencer installed *Long reload time for a submachine gun *Low accuracy in long range Events South Korea :27 June 2012 Resold Kriss Super V and held the upgrade event. Taiwan/Hong Kong '' 10 December 2013'' Resold Kriss Super V and held the upgrade event. However it only need 500 points instead of 2000 points to be upgraded for an unknown reason. Singapore/Malaysia :1 March 2011 Kriss Super Vector was added into the game alongside M14 EBR, Camouflage 2 and Oilrig : 24 April 2013 Resold for permanent and held the upgrade event. Indonesia :28 March 2012 Kriss Super Vector was added into the game alongside M134 Minigun Upgrade Event. Thailand Kriss Super V upgrade event was held from 20 June 2013 until 4 July 2013. Infinity Red and Camouflage 2 were released alongside this event. Turkey Kriss Super V was released on 6 November 2013 with upgrade event and alongside Santorini and Champion. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by Lucia. *Gerrard: Seen wielded by Gerrard in some promotion posters. Trivia *The Kriss super V model in game show that it is using 20 rounds magazine but in game, it can hold 30 rounds which in real life will have an extended magazine. *It has an unusable EO-Tech holographic sight. *Dual Kriss' world model show that it had silencer attached even it is unable to do that. *In Taiwan/Hong Kong server, despite the poster said Kriss Super V needed 2000 points to be upgraded into Dual Kriss but ingame only needed 500 to be finished, similar to Master Combat Knife upgrade. Tips Tactics *Aim for the gut, as it can kill an enemy with just less than 5 bullets. Counters *Since it has moderate recoil and damage, the player is recommended to strike the user in groups or use stronger weapon to kill the user in with no time. Comparison to UMP45 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can attach silencer *Can be upgraded Neutral *Same buy cost ($1700) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+5%) *Heavier (+2%) *Longer reload time (+0.2 seconds) Gallery Kriss Super V File:Kriss_draw.png|Drawing File:Kriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kriss_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, pressing the eject button File:Kriss_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, changing the magazine File:Kriss_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt File:Kriss_models.jpg|World model kriss shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Kriss_at_oilrig.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121219_1016250.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting Kriss_265x414.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster KrissVposter.jpg|Ditto, resale Kriss_poster.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Kriss_taiwan_poster_upgrade.png|Upgrade Event krisskp.png|Korea poster File:Kriss_upgrade_promo_kr.jpg|Ditto, upgrade event File:Kriss_infinitysr_camouflage2_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Kriss_playermodel.jpg|Gerrard wielding a Kriss Snapshot 20131012 1543570.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 1459118_620767504635482_105385059_n.jpg|Turkey poster kriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Dual Kriss Overview Dual Kriss, is the limited dual-wielded edition of Kriss Super V. It can be obtained from 'Kriss Upgrade Event' only. It has higher magazine size, firepower, accuracy and rate of fire than the original one. However, it costs higher, heavier due to dual-wielded and cannot be attached with silencer. Tips Comparison to Single Kriss Positive *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+1%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Higher clip size (+20) Neutral *Same recoil (14%) Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer Gallery File:Dualkriss_viewmodel.png|View model dualkriss.gif|Fire and reload animations Cs italy 20120224 0614070.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Dualkriss_worldmodel.png|World model 0000429163.JPG|Ditto File:Gerrard_dual_kriss.jpg|Gerrard with Dual Kriss File:Dualkriss_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1340608082_incso_20120618_bannercsoupdate_megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster dualkrisscp.jpg|China poster dkrisskp.png|Korea poster 1459118 620767504635482 105385059 n.jpg|Turkey poster dualkriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Cocking Is the Dual Kriss one of your favorite guns? Yes it is! Not really... No, it isn't! Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Experimental weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons Category:Akimbo firearms